Road to Death
by storylover18
Summary: "To answer your question, Bella, there is nothing I can do for Edward. The disease must kill him before he'll recover."  My first Twilight story; canon with the movie because I haven't had time to read the books yet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**So last weekend I watched _Twilight_ for the first time and I immediately fell in love with it and ever since then, I've been chipping away at this story and finally decided it would have to be multi-chaptered and this would be the beginning. I don't know how long it will be yet but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy my first _Twilight_ story!**

"It's so peaceful out here." Bella commented as she and Edward walked through the forest hand in hand.

"It can be." Edward agreed. "The company helps."

Edward turned to look at Bella and when their eyes met she smiled shyly. When Edward returned from hunting, he and Bella always went for a walk to talk about what had happened in those few days. Well, to be fair, Bella did almost all of the talking. Edward just listened and smiled; he had no desire to share how he had spent his past few days.

They walked, the only sounds being those of the forest. Reaching the meadow, they laid on their backs and stared at the sky through the treetops.

Their hands found each other and their eyes met.

"You're beautiful." Edward whispered, lifting her hand to kiss it. Bella smiled but when Edward's lips touched her hand her smile faded and her eyebrows knit together.

"What is it?" Edward asked, his own brow wrinkled in concern.

"Your lips … they're almost warm." Bella said. She freed her hand from Edward's grip and laid it against his pale cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Edward chuckled softly and took her hand in his again.

"Vampires don't get sick, Bella. I am fine."

Edward's words did little to ease Bella's concern.

"Are you sure? Maybe Carlisle should look at you."

"I'm quite sure I'm fine. Let's keep walking."

Edward stood up and pulled Bella to her feet before she could answer. Bella leaned close and enjoyed the protective feeling of Edward's strong arm around her.

Hours later the sun was beginning to set as Edward and Bella climbed the stairs to the Cullen house. Edward swung open the door and followed Bella through.

"Is anyone home?" Bella asked as Edward took her coat.  
>"I think everyone's here but Rosalie. Come on."<p>

Edward took Bella by the hand and led her into the living room. Seated on the luxurious cushions were Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. Edward and Bella sat on the love seat.

"Bella, it's been a few days." Esme said with a smile. "How are you?"

Bella returned the smile.

"I'm fine, thanks." she answered before turning to Carlisle. "I think something's wrong with Edward."

"I thought you were going to forget that." Edward said softly and Bella turned defensively towards him.

"I'm not going to forget it. I'm worried."

"What makes you say that, Bella?" Carlisle asked, leaving his spot next to his wife and moving to the footstool in front of the love seat.

"He's warm … well, warmer than usual."

"I'm fine." Edward repeated. Carlisle studied his son closely before reaching out to lay a hand on his forehead. After a moment he retracted his hand and sighed.

"She's right, Edward. You're burning up, even by human standards."

"I thought vampires can't get sick." Jasper said from across the room.

"Normally we can't. Something is going on with Edward although I'm not quite sure what it is just yet."

Esme came and stood behind her husband, resting a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go up to your room, Edward? Get comfortable and lie down. We'll be up in a few minutes."

Carlisle nodded.

"It's a good idea. Go."

Edward reluctantly stood up and left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked as the room got very quiet very quickly.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle answered, deep in thought.

"Could he maybe have had some bad blood?" Esme asked.

"I doubt it. That wouldn't cause a fever. I need to talk to him."

Carlisle stood and retreated into his study before heading up the stairs.

"Will he be okay?" Bella asked, directing her question at Alice.

"I'm not sure. His future is clouded and I have a hard time seeing it."

Bella leaned forward and put her head in her hands. Esme sat next to her and rubbed her back in a very maternal way.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Carlisle is the best doctor there is. He'll figure it out and Edward will be fine. He's a strong boy."

Bella ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you think it has anything to do with me? That somehow I got him sick?"

Esme shook her head.

"Absolutely not. You're the best thing that has ever happened to Edward."

Bella didn't answer and the room was quiet with anticipation. At last Carlisle came down the stairs and Bella and Esme stood up.

"What is it?"

"What Edward described to me is exactly what he was suffering with as a human – Spanish Flu."

"Isn't that what he almost died from, though?"

Carlisle nodded.

"It is. I'm still unsure how he would've contracted it again given his current state but we will have to watch him for a couple of hours and then we will know more. In the meantime, I'm going to do some research."

"May I see him?" Bella asked. Carlisle smiled.

"Of course. He was asking for you."

Bella ran up the stairs and followed the hallway to Edward's bedroom. He was lying on his daybed, covered by a blanket that made his pale skin take on an even whiter hue.

"I thought you said you were fine." Bella greeted him and Edward smiled sheepishly.

"I had been feeling off but I never thought it would be caused by illness."

Edward coughed roughly.

"It's okay. Carlisle says you'll be fine."

Bella had never been so thankful Edward could not read her mind. She didn't want him to know how scared everyone was but Edward already knew.

"He's worried. They all are."

"Of course they're worried about you. They love you."

Bella went to Edward and sat.

"Don't think about it, okay? Just relax, try and get some rest."

"How can I rest? We don't sleep."

"What about snuggling? Would that qualify as rest?"

"It sounds perfect but I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't care. Move over."

Edward smiled at her defensiveness and scooted over. Bella fit herself into the crook of his arm like she belonged there.

"Good?"

"Absolutely." Edward said, biting back a cough. Unsuccessful, Bella felt the strong cough shudder through Edward's body.

"I'm sorry you feel so crummy." She said once he had regained his composure.

"You can't do anything about it."

"I know but I hate seeing you so vulnerable."

"I hate being vulnerable."

Silence ensued as the young lovers sat together, encompassed by warmth and watching the rain pour down outside. As the hour wore on, Edward got steadily worse. At times he was coughing so hard he was hunched over, gagging. Bell would gently rub his back and talk soothingly until it passed and Edward would fall back, exhausted from his battle for air.

"Knock knock." Alice stood in the doorway holding a glass. She strode in and handed it to Edward.

"Carlisle said to drink this. It'll help soothe the cough."

"Drink it?" Edward repeated, staring at the suspicious murky liquid at the bottom of the cup. Alice nodded.

"All of it."

Edward took a deep breath and tipped the glass back, downing the medicine. He made a horrible face as he forced himself to swallow.

"That was gruesome." He said after he had managed to get it down. He handed the glass back to Alice and she left.

"I don't know how you manage to take that stuff every time you get sick."

Bella grinned.

"I don't. I mean, I can't. I just puke it right up again."

Edward grinned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

A knock from the doorway made Bella and Edward turn to see Carlisle and Esme.

"Have you figured it out?" Bella asked as they strode to Edward's bedside. Carlisle nodded.

"What's wrong with me?" Edward asked, noting the concerned look on Esme's face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"You have the Spanish Flu." Carlisle said sombrely. "I did some research and it's a very rare occurrence but this has happened before. When you were out hunting, the animal you fed on was a carrier of a virus related to, if not actually, the Spanish Flu. Because your body was familiar with the disease, it was able to accept it and once it was in your body, the virus took hold and made you sick."

"Can you cure him?" Bella asked.

"It is a bit complicated, I'm afraid." Carlisle admitted. "There are certain criteria for determining if one gets sick by drinking a carrier's blood. It must be something the body is familiar with, which is why the Spanish Flu was able to affect Edward. For example, small pox would have no effect and the virus would simply die. To answer your question, Bella, there is nothing I can do for Edward. The disease must kill him before he'll recover."

"What do you mean 'kill him'? You're vampires; you can't die."

"What will happen is the disease will attack Edward like he's a human being. Of course, some things are bound to change, such as he will not be able to bleed or vomit, but most symptoms will be the same. Like a human, the disease will wear down the body until it is dead."

"That didn't answer my question." Bella said bluntly and Carlisle smiled.

"No, you're right. It didn't. When Edward dies, he will simply fall asleep for a period of time and when he wakes up, he'll be well again."

"How long will I sleep?" Edward, who had been silently listening and absorbing this information, asked.

"The length of slumber is relative to how old you are in vampire years. I'd say you'll probably sleep for a week or so before waking. Do not worry about the sleep; it is the dying that will be most uncomfortable."

"How long will it take to die?"

"It depends on the severity of the case but most victims of the Spanish Flu die within a week of contracting it. It will go fast but it will be painful and I'm afraid you will feel quite ill for most of the time, especially because you cannot sleep."

"Am I contagious?" Edward asked. "Is Bella safe if she stays with me?"

Bella had to smile; Edward had just been told he was going to be in pain for days before having to die and he was worried about her. It didn't surprise her for a moment.

"Bella will be fine. Since you were infected from the blood you drank, the disease is limited to your body."

"We'll do everything we can to make this bearable," Esme said. "And we'll be with you every step of the way."

"Me too." Bella added, gripping Edward's hand.

"We'll leave you alone." Carlisle said. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

Bella nodded and Carlisle and Esme left.

"Are you scared?" Bella asked as Edward stared at the rain.

"Are you?" Edward shifted his gaze from the window pane to Bella's face. She nodded but Edward thought for a moment before speaking.

"I trust Carlisle and if he says I will be fine, I believe him."

"You don't have to be strong about this, you know."

"I know and I'm not trying to be but the fact is the only way to get through it is to face it head on. I'm not scared of death and I'm not scared of pain. As long as I have you, anything can happen to me."

Bella smiled and snuggled closer to Edward. Together, they watched the storm outside while Edward's body fought a losing battle.

**Reviews are always appreciated … but be nice! If something's not right, please tell me nicely =) I haven't read the books yet and this is all based on the movie and what my sister has told me … **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the interest in the story and I'm SO SORRY it's taken so long for an update. School's just so busy right now and I haven't had much time. Anyways, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it =) **

Days passed and Bella watched as Edward got worse and worse. His nights were filled with coughing and his days were spent watching the rain with laboured breathing. Two days after being diagnosed, Carlisle came in to check on his son.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Carlisle greeted the girl, who was sitting next to Edward, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hi."

"How are feeling, Edward?" Carlisle turned his attention to the very pale boy lying under the blankets. Edward tried to answer but broke into a coughing fit.

"I'll take that as an answer." Carlisle said, sitting on the edge of the bed as Bella pulled her feet up to make room. Unearthing a thermometer from his bag, the doctor slipped it into Edward's mouth once his coughing fit subsided. While waiting for it to yield a number, Carlisle pulled out a stethoscope. By now Edward knew what to do and sat up straight as his father slid the icy cold device under his t-shirt. Edward tried to take deep breathes but ending up wheezing instead. Carlisle sighed as he took the stethoscope out and the thermometer beeped.

"What is it?" Bella asked, watching Carlisle's concerned face as he read the number.

"His fever is getting worse. It's up to 103 now."

"Is there anything you can do?" Bella asked. "You know, to make him more comfortable?"

"I'm afraid medicine won't help him," Carlisle said. "But you can certainly keep him cool with a compress. It will make the fever much more bearable."

Bella nodded.

"What about the cough?"

"We can try a damp, warm towel. It'll act as a vaporizer but it'll be more effective because it'll be directly on his chest. I'll have Esme soak it in some herbs that will soothe his throat, too. I'll send her up with everything in a few minutes."

Bella nodded.

"Thank you."

Carlisle smiled and looked at Edward, who had turned towards the window again. He didn't appear to be listening.

"You're the best thing for him, Bella. I'm merely making this bearable but you're the one he's fighting for."

Carlisle stood up.

"I'll be back later. Don't hesitate to call me if needed." He said as he gathered his things and left the room.

Bella turned her attention back to Edward, running her fingers through his damp hair.

"He's right, you know." Edward said softly.

"About what?"

"I'm fighting for you, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too. I just want you to get better soon."

"Me too, Love."

The two sat in silence, watching the intricate rain drops form patterns on the window.

"It's like they're racing." Bella said, watching two raindrops slide down the pane of glass.

"That one will win." Edward said pointing at one drop that was beginning it's descent.

"I bet that one will beat it."

Edward and Bella watched as the two raindrops advanced from the starting line. About halfway down the window they merged into one path.

"And two became one." Edward said softly, taking Bella's hand. He kissed it gently.

Esme arrived carrying a tray. She set in on a side table. Bella unlaced her fingers from Edward's and got up to look at what it all held.

"I figured you might want some lunch." Esme said when Bella saw a sandwich on a plate.

"Thanks." Bella said, picking it up and taking a bite.

"If either of you need anything else, just call." Esme said, leaning over to kiss Edward on the forehead.

"Thanks, Esme."

Esme smiled sadly at her sickly son and left. Bella helped Edward sit up a little, using pillows to support his upper back and neck. She lifted the fluffy white towel from the tray and laid it gently on Edward's chest.

"Feel good?" Bella asked and Edward nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Bella turned back to the tray and saw a small basin of water and a white face cloth, matching the towel. She moved the basin and the cloth to the bed and resting them in her lap, she moistened the small cloth. She began to dab at Edward's face and neck.

"How long have I been sick?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Three days. Carlisle said you should die within a week of getting sick."

"Are you scared?" Edward asked Bella again.

"I'm scared of not having you come back."

"I'll wake up, Bella, and then we'll go for a nice, long walk in the meadow."

Bella nodded and bit her lip.

* * *

><p>Hours passed as Edward continually got worse. Bella never left his side except to call Charlie once and awhile and let him know she was okay. He didn't necessarily approve of all the time Bella was spending away from home, especially with a sick Edward, but Carlisle calmed most of his fears by ensuring he wasn't contagious.<p>

On night five, Esme came into Edward's dark bedroom. Edward was coughing hard, hardly having time to recover after each spasm. Bella was sitting with him, rubbing his back and sponging his face.

"Bella," Esme said softly. "Why don't you go and lay down in the family room? It's been days since you've slept."

"I'm fine." Bella said.

"Bella, go. I'll be fine." Edward wheezed. Bella looked at Esme.

"Please? Just for a couple of hours. I'll stay with him."

"You'll wake me up if anything changes?" Bella asked and Esme nodded.

Bella left, hesitating in the door. After seeing Esme pick up the facecloth, she left and found an empty family room downstairs. Settling onto one of the soft couches she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Esme," Edward wheezed. "Do you think it'll happen soon?"

"Carlisle seems to think so. Your fever keeps rising and breathing is becoming harder."

Edward nodded as another coughing attack came. Esme helped him lean forward and like Bella, rubbed his back until it passed.

"Make sure she's okay, alright?" Edward said, lying down again. "When I'm gone."

Esme nodded.

"We'll keep an eye on her. Not that she'll be anywhere but at your side." Esme added with a smile.

"Make sure she takes care of herself."

"She'll be alright, Edward. We'll see to that."  
>"Promise me."<p>

Esme looked into Edward's eyes and for the first time she saw something in them: fear.

"I promise, Edward."

* * *

><p>Alice came into the family room just before dawn.<p>

"Bella?" She said softly, shaking the sleeping girl's shoulder gently.

"What is it?" Bella exclaimed, startled. "Is Edward okay?"

"It'll happen soon." Alice said. "I just saw it."

"I thought you couldn't see his future?"

"I couldn't until now. You'd better get up there … he was asking for you."

That was all Bella needed and she left the couch and bounded up the stairs. Esme met her at the door.

"I was just about to get you."

"I'm here."

"I'm going to get Carlisle. We'll be right back."

Bella nodded, not really paying attention to her words. Edward was lying flat on his back, his chest barely moving with each breath. His eyes were sliding closed longer and longer with each blink. Bella ran to his side. Kneeling on the floor, she grabbed onto his hand.

"Bella," Edward was struggling to speak.

"Shh, I'm here." Bella pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Carlisle came in, followed by Esme and the rest of Edward's family. Carlisle sat next to Edward and listened to Edward's lungs with his stethoscope.

"It won't be long now." He said, taking the stethoscope out of his ears. Bella began to stroke Edward's extremely warm cheek as the rest of the Cullens hovered near the doorway.

"You'll wait for me?" Edward asked softly. Bella nodded, trying hard to control her tears.

"I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

Edward smiled softly before his eyes slid closed. Bella held her breath to see if they would open again but they didn't. His chest was barely moving at all. Carlisle came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. At his touch, Bella allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks.

"It's alright, Bella. His suffering has ended."

**One more chapter after this one … review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all my readers who have been so patient for an update! This is the final chapter of the story and I hope you enjoy it =) **

"You should go home and get some rest, Bella." Esme said gently.

Bell immediately wiped her tears and shook her head.

"No. I'm fine."

"Bella, it's a good idea."

"I want to be here when Edward wakes up." Bella protested. Carlisle knelt in front on her.

"I know you want to stay with him but it will do no good. He will wake up when he's ready and that won't be for a few days at least."

Bella's eyes flickered to the still frame that was Edward. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Bella, Charlie is worried about you and if you don't get some rest soon you'll make yourself sick. That won't help Edward and it certainly won't help you. Will you please go home and get some sleep?"

"I'll stay with him, Bella, and if anything happens I'll come and get you myself." Alice said gently. At last Bella nodded.

"Good. Emmett, would you mind driving her home?"

"Sure."

Carlisle helped Bella off the floor.

"One second." Bella said as he ushered her towards the door. Releasing his grip on her arm, Carlisle watched as she ran to Edward and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back soon." She whispered before rejoining Carlisle. Emmett drove as fast as Edward did and minutes later she was walking up the front door to her house.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm home."

Charlie came into the hall drying a glass with a tea towel.

"How's Edward?"

"He's, um, fine. His pain is gone now."

"That's good."

"I'm going to get some sleep."

Charlie nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Bella smiled shyly at her father before climbing the stairs. She crawled into her bed and stared out the window, unable to stop thinking about Edward. At long last, her eyes slipped closed and she found herself in a dream where Edward had died and was not going to wake up. Bella screamed herself awake.

* * *

><p>The Cullen house was quiet, much as if Edward had actually died. No one talked loudly, laughed, or played music. Shades were drawn most days and the house remained dark.<p>

Days passed slowly for Bella. After being home long enough to satisfy Charlie and Carlisle, she went back to Edward's room and often laid next to him, her head on his chest.

"Bella?" Esme's soft, motherly voice came through the doorway. Bella sat up as the door was pushed open.

"I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Bella shook her head, although the Italian meal Esme had brought smelled and looked delicious.

"Bella, you must eat. Carlisle is worried about your well-being; we all are."

Bella shook her head again.

"I'm fine. I'll be okay once he wakes up."

Esme sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Bella into a hug.

"I know it's difficult, but he will wake up. He would be concerned if he knew you were starving yourself."

Bella was quiet for a moment and she knew that Esme was right.

"Okay. I'll eat."

"Good girl." Esme said, rubbing her back. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Esme?" Bella asked as she picked up the hot bowl. "When does Carlisle think he'll wake up?"

"When he checked Edward yesterday, he said in maybe two or three days. I can send him up, if you want him to check on Edward again."

"Please." Bella said, nodding. Esme smiled.

"Okay."

Bella began eating and was surprised at how hungry she actually was. She was almost done the bowl when Carlisle knocked lightly on the door before coming in with his bag.

"I'm glad to see you're eating something, Bella."

Bella just nodded and moved off the bed so Carlisle could examine his son. Carlisle had explained to Bella that they would know Edward was beginning to wake up when his body temperature began to drop again.

"I don't understand." Bella had said. Carlisle had elaborated.

"His body temperature when he's sleeping is that of his surrounding, much like what happens when a human dies. When it begins to drop, he will begin to wake up. When he's completely awake, his body temperature will be what is normal for vampires."

Now Bella waited anxiously for the thermometer to give its reading, hopefully one lower than what it had been for the past couple of days. Carlisle did other tests on his son's hands, feet, and chest until the thermometer beeped, demanding attention. Carlisle looked at it and smiled.

"Good news, Bella. It's gone down two and a half degrees since yesterday."

Carlisle watched Bella's face break into a big smile.

"So he's starting to wake up?"

"Yes. It will still take awhile," Carlisle cautioned. "There are several more degrees to go before he's normal again but the process has started."

"What's normal for a vampire?"

"60 degrees. He's at 68.5 degrees now."

All Bella could do was smile.

"I'll leave this here," Carlisle said, placing the thermometer on the bedside table. "Don't wear it out too much."

He smiled before taking his bag and leaving the room to share the good news with his family. Bella crawled back onto the bed and ran her fingers through Edward's hair.

"You're getting better, Edward. You're almost there."

* * *

><p>The next couple hours proved difficult for Bella. The thermometer sitting on the table was hard to resist and Bella wanted to check his temperature every few minutes. She managed to space it out to every half hour or so and each time, the reading decreased by about half a degree. That was something else Carlisle had explained.<p>

"It may take days before his temperature begins to drop but once it does, the process will only speed up." Seeing Bella's confused gaze, he gave an example.

"If it takes four days for his temperature to drop three degrees, let's say, after that it may only take two days after that to make it drop five degrees. His body will begin to cool off more quickly once it gets closer to his normal temperature."

* * *

><p>Seven hours later, in the wee morning hours, Bella once again took the thermometer and put it in Edward's mouth. At the prodding of the device under his tongue, Edward's brow wrinkled like he was in pain.<p>

"Edward?" Bella exclaimed. She could see Edward's eyes blinking under his lids.

"Edward, it's me, Bella. Can you open your eyes?"

Edward mumbled something and gave a half-hearted attempt to raise his hand to remove the thermometer.

"Just leave it there, Edward. I'll take it out in a minute." Bella said gently. "Can you open your eyes?"

At last Edward opened his eyes and Bella could see herself in their dark reflection. Her eyes welled.

"Edward, you're awake." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The thermometer beeped and Bella took it and hastily put it aside, glancing quickly at the reading - 61.3.

"Bella." Edward's words were coated in syrup and his chest was heaving, like was trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?"

Bella ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him.

"You got sick from drinking blood contaminated with a virus related to the Spanish Flu. Because your body had been sick with the Spanish Flu before, the virus was able to attack you and it made you so sick that you died from it. Of course, you're a vampire and you can't die. So you fell asleep."

"How long was I asleep?"

"It's been six days and you were sick for six days before that."

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed from the doorway. "I saw that you were awake."

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper! Everyone come! Edward's awake." Alice called out the door and no more than ten seconds later, the entire Cullen family was standing around the bed.

"How do you feel, Edward?" Carlisle asked, setting his bag down on the bed. Bella moved out of the way and stood beside Esme, who put her arm around her shoulder.

"I feel warm."

Carlisle retrieved the thermometer before laying a hand on Edward's brow.

"You're not too far from normal, I suspect. Do you feel like you have to cough or like you can't breathe?"

Unable to talk, Edward shook his head. Carlisle pulled out a stethoscope and listened to Edward's breathing, putting it away as the thermometer beeped.

"Your temperature is down to 61 degrees. That's good; it shouldn't be too long before you feel fine again."

"It's so good to see all of you again." Edward said with a smile.

"We're glad you're feeling better." Esme said with a loving smile. "We were worried about you."

"I know." Edward said and everyone chuckled.

"How soon can I hunt?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Once your temperature has been normal for twenty-four hours. I know you must be thirsty but try and hold on as long as you can." He turned to his family. "Come along, we'll let him rest for now."

The six Cullens left the room and Edward was left with Bella, who crawled back onto the bed.

"I'm glad to have you back." Bella whispered.

"I'm not totally well again, Bella."

"But you're awake. You can talk and I can see your eyes. Seeing you sick is horrible, but seeing you dead was even worse. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

Edward smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Love. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Edward's temperature was normal and he was bored out of his mind, especially since Carlisle insisted he stay in bed.<p>

"Your body has been through a crusade, Edward. Cut it a little slack and take it easy."

Edward had rolled his eyes, sighed, and complained like a child but in the end did as he was told. He and Bella spent hours in each other's arms, talking and just enjoying the silence that followed.

* * *

><p>A week later he and Bella were back walking in the peaceful meadow.<p>

**So what do you think? I tried to get as many facts about vampires correct but I haven't read the books yet so I had to rely on Google =) Thanks for reading!**

**~StoryLover18**


End file.
